Legendary series Monsterverse Wiki
Welcome to the ! "Expand the Monsterverse." -DarthRaptor97 (2015) Hi everyone and welcome to the Monsterverse! (I know the wiki is called Legendary Series Monsterverse but Monsterverse and Legendary Monsterverse were taken so yeah) Anyways, This wiki will include, Monsterverse Timeline, Titans, Monarch and more. The Monsterverse is a term used to identify the Godzilla and King Kong crossover film series produced by Legendary Pictures beginning in 2014. It all started with Godzilla (2014) then Kong: Skull Island and so on. Monsterverse is a different Earth Timeline where a group of people called Monarch studies massive unidentified terrestrial organisms (MUTOs), These MUTOs can come in different shapes and sizes, different looks and features, different abilities and traits and so on. Timeline * 1995-Godzilla: Awakening * 1973-Kong: Skull Island-King Ghidorah the Movie * 2012-Skull Island: The birth of Kong * 2014-Godzilla (2014)-Biollante (2014)-Rodan the Movie-Mothra the Movie-Megaguirus (2014)-Godzilla: Aftershock * 2015-Godzilla: Hybrid of the Spear-Biollante: False Brother * 2016-Godzilla: Sequel Spears-Biollante: A Plant of Death-Mothra: Queen of the Monsters * 2017-Godzilla: The Crossover Battle-Biollante: The Shin Plant-Rodan: The Shin Bird-Mothra: The Shin Bug-Megaguirus: Queen of the Bugs * 2018-Godzilla: The Zilla Battle-Rodan: Prince of the Monsters-Megaguirus: Princess of the Monsters-Dagahra (2018) * 2019-Godzilla: King of the Monsters-Rodan vs Mothra-Titanus Bunyip-Destoroyah (2019)-The Call of Titanus Cthulhu-Hydra: Coreless Titan * 2020-Godzilla vs King Kong-Megaguirus vs Mothra-Scylla (2020)-Methuselah (2020)-Icely (2020)-Gamera (2020)-Mothra: A Godess returns-MUTO (2020) * 2021-Godzilla 3?-Scylla vs Methuselah-Behemoth-Icely: Rising Queendom-Mothra and Ryselle-Scylla, Methuselah, and Behemoth * 2022-Mothra vs Icely-Rodan vs Methuselah-Lovethra (2022) * 2023-Rodan: Clash of the Birds * 2024-Mothra: The Rainbow Moth-Mothra vs Sophie * 2025-Godzilla: Destoroyah All Monsters Titans The Main Five * Godzilla * Mothra * Rodan * Ghidorah * Mechagodzilla Titans that are roaming * MUTO * Sophie * Mechamegaguirus * Lovethra * Icely * Snake Ghidorah * Piranha Skull * Biollante * Battra * Megaguirus * Hellthorn * Desghidorah * Dagahra * Cthulhu * Hydra * Wyvern * Demogorgon * Megalon * Kumonga * Bagan * Hedorah * Ebirah * Kamacuras * Orga * Anguirus * Behemoth * Scylla * Methuselah * Leviathan * Mokele-Mbembe * Giant Spider * Baphomet * Typhon * Abaddon * Bunyip * Hanzaki * Tiamat * Sekhmet * Yamata no Orochi * Quetzalcoatl * Amhuluk * Aqrabuamelu * Monster X * Destoroyah * Tsuchigumo * Roc * Mechadesghidorah * Kamoebas * Gezora * Ganimes * Manda * Gigan * Meganulon * Titanosaurus * Gabara * Maguma * Varan * Baragon * Dogora * King Caesar * Sanda * Gaira * Dorat * Shockirus * Ookondoru/Giant Condor * Oodako/Giant Octopus * Oumihebi/Giant Sea Serpent * Ooinoshishi/Giant Boar * Oonezumi/Giant Rat * Kondoru/Condor * Moguera Skull Island * Kong * Leafwing * Mire Squid * Mother Longlegs * Sker Buffalo * Skullcrawler * Spore Mantis * Giant ants * Prehistoric deer Comics * Camazotz * Dagon * Death Jackal * Magma Turtle * MUTO Prime * Psychovulture * Shinomura * Sirenjaw * Swamp Locust Unknown * Vinestrangler * Giant Turtle Novelizations * Unidentified snake * Giant carnivorous plants * Holy Tiger * Giant Wasp * Kraken * Margygr KaijuHybrids/SuperKaijuHybrids * King MUTO * King TOTHRA * Biozilla * G.M.K.R * MUTO/Anguirus KaijuHybrid (Name unknown) * Scthuselah * King Behemoth * Scthuselah/Behemoth SuperKaijuHybrid (Name unknown) * Halina * Sarus * Ice Rodan * Mothzilla * Chinickski * Skull Ghidorah * Camazotz/Ghidorah KaijuHybrid (Name Unknown) * Queen MUTO Category:Browse